1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile type power supply, particularly to a mobile type power supply suitable for supplying the electric energy generated by a fuel cell, of the type which oxidizes methanol directly, to a load.
2. Prior Art
There have been offered various types of power supply system using fuel cell, which comprises a fuel tank for storing fuel and a power generation part for generating DC power from the fuel and supplies the power, generated in the power generation part, to a load. For example, there has been disclosed a system which comprises a fuel pack that can be attached/detached freely, a power generation module that generates specific electric energy by means of electrochemical reaction or fuel reaction, a code reader part that reads an attestation code assigned to the fuel pack, an attestation judgment part that attests and judges, based on the obtained attestation code, whether the fuel pack attached to the system is adequate or not, and an output control part that controls the generation of electric energy at the power generation part according to the result of the judgment. (See Cited Patent Document 1)
(Cited Patent Document 1)
Japanese Application Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-280044 (pages 5-11, FIG. 1)